Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy?/Transcript
This is a transcript of Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy?. Opening/Prologue (The movie opens in Egypt in the year 41 B.C.E., an army is attacking the palace as the Egyptian try to defend it but then the romans catapolt fire to the palace) (And then, the Egypt is now in ruins, and we see a boat rows away from the ruined city.) * Cleopatra (voice over): In the year of 41 B.C.E., as the Roman army invaded Egypt, I, Cleopatra, last of the pharaohs escaped upon the River Nile. (She looked the ruined palace, and looks at her onk) * Cleopatra (voice over): My kingdom had fallen, yet I was still Egypt's queen. Vowing to defend the ancient treasure of my people, I sailed for the pyramids. (The Egyptians walk and carries Cleopatra to the Sphnix) *'Cleopatra (voice over):' There beneath the great Sphnix, lay a hidden tomb. (We fade to inside the tomb, they continue to walk) *'Cleopatra (voice over):' An ??? maze of deathly traps and secret dangers, forever guarded by a ancient horror. (We go to a mummy and zoom out to see all of the mummies) *'Cleopatra (voice over):' The army of the undead, a dozen mummified warrior waiting to call to rise from the grave and defend Egypt's last great treasure! (We see the Egyptians setting the traps up) *'Cleopatra (voice over):' The acient traps were set. (After they set all of the traps, they sealed the tomb) *'Cleopatra (voice over):' And the tomb sealed. (We go to Cleopatra waking toward a statue and bows down) *'Cleopatra:' Under the golden crown of Isis, I cast my curse. The curse of Cleopatra! Let it be written! (Then the title "Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy?" is shown as the credits role, and we go the present day, as we see a brush dusting off the dirt, revealing a onk necklace) *'Voice:' Jinkies. (A hand takes the necklace out of it’s place, revealing that Velma was the one who found it) *'Velma Dinkley:' It’s so beautiful, but what‘s it doing up here? (The scene shows the statue of the Great Sphinx as it is on construction) *'Velma Dinkley:' Wait till Omar sees this. (She activates a switch and goes down then we go to a man) *'Man: '''Not to worry uncle. The Sphinx will be finish in time for the unveiling ceremony. The restoration is in very good hands. (Then the wind blows away the blue prints) Whoa. (sighs) *'Velma Dinkley: Omar! Look I found something it looks like an ancient necklace! (Omar slides down the pole) *'Prince Omar: '''What an incredible find. *'Velma Dinkley: 'Oh it was nothing. (Omar raises it up to the sun as the necklace glows and then the beam shot straight at the Sphinx and the sand storm blows and suddenly reveals an underground entrance) *'Prince Omar: 'Impossible. (Then they enter and inside they see the picture of Cleopatra) * '''Velma Dinkley: '''Look. * '''Prince Omar: '''Velma you found it. The lost tomb of cleopatra. Hidden for thousands of years. *'Velma Dinkley: '''(gasps) Cleopatra? (she raises the necklace to the picture) Double jinkies! Arriving to Egypt/Meeting Amahl Ali Akbar (At the desert) * '''Scooby-Doo: '''Scooby-Dooby Doo! * '''Shaggy Rogers: Man Scoob, Egypts a real hot spot.(Laughs) Guess while the lemonade is chilling, we’ll just have to chill. * Scooby-Doo: 'Uh-huh. (laughs) *'Starlight Glimmer: '(Singing) Walk like an Egyptian. *'Trixie: 'Nice song. *'Tino Tonitini: Glad you can come to Egypt, you guys. *'Sunset Shimmer: '''Yeah it’s not everyday we gone in a adventure with you guys. *'Discord:' Oh, it’s no big deal, it’s been awhile since we had a adventure. Pooh will be impressed. *'Shippo: It sure is sunny here! *'Fred Jones: '''Wow! How cool Isn’t it that Velma has spent the last six months in Egypt? *'Daphne Blake: 'Well, restoring the great sphinx maybe a thrill, but I can’t wait to see the look on Velma’s face when she sees us. *'Fred Jones: 'Yeah. Surprise, Velma. *'Scooby-Doo: 'Velma, surprise? Where, where? *'Daphne Blake: 'Sorry, Scooby. False alarm. *'Scooby-Doo: 'Oh. *'Fred Jones: 'Hang in there big guy. We missed her too, but the good ol Mystery Machine will have us there in a jiffy. (Then the Mystery Machine starts to slow down) *'Daphne Blake You were saying? (Then the van stopped) *'Shaggy Rogers:' Huh? Like why are we stopping? *'Kagome Higurashi: '''What’s going on? (Fred checks on the hood of the van) *'Fred Jones:' Big trouble, gang. It looks like our radiator out of water. *'Tino Tonitini:' What? *'Carver Descartes:' What? *'Sunset Shimmer:' Wait, what? *'Doraemon:' What?! *'Takato Matsuki:' What?! *'Pinkie Pie (EG):' What?! *'Will Vandom:' Out of water? *'Tara Duncan:' How do we get to the Sphnix now? *'Sam: Well, we can’t walk all the way. *'''Shaggy Rogers: Don’t sweat it, guys. Scooby and so will go looking for snacks. I mean help. *'Scooby-Doo:' Yeah, and snacks too. *'Inuyasha:' Alright, but you better not slack off. (Then, Shaggy and Scooby are crawling on the desert sand) *'Shaggy Rogers:' Water! Water! We’re doomed, Scooby-Doo! We’re doomed! *'Scooby-Doo:' Doomed! (Howls) (But they are three feet from the Mystery Machine) *'Irma Lair:' Honestly now? *'Daphne Blake:' (sighs) Our heroes. *'Rika Nonaka:' They’re literally in front of us. *'Lita Kino: '''Well shaggy sure makes me laugh. (Shaggy sees something) *'Shaggy Rogers:' Hey, Scooby. Look at that! *'Scooby-Doo:Uh? (Then a oasis appears) *'''Shaggy Rogers: Like, we’re saved! (Laughs) SAVED!! (They run to the oasis) *'Scooby-Doo:' SCOOBY DOOBY DOO!! *'Starlight Glimmer: '''Hey, wait! That’s not a-! (But Shaggy and Scooby splash into the water and swims and the the water disappeared into sand which they are still swimming in it) *'Daphne Blake:' Do you think we should tell them that it’s only a mirage? (But it was too late, as Shaggy and Scooby spits out the sand) *'Rika Nonaka:' Oh, too late. *'Discord:' Daphne spoke too soon. *'Starlight Glimmer:' Tried to warn them. *'Tino Tonitini:' I guess the heat can play tricks with your mind. (Scooby and Shaggy lay down and a bird is flying above them) *'Scooby-Doo: Raggy. Oh. Vultures. *'''Shaggy Rogers: Vultures!? (whimpers) Who would have thought it could end like this. Scooby and Shaggy, (whimpers) a baked buffet for a buzzard’s breakfast! (whimpers) *'Fred Jones:' Wait a minute. That’s no vulture. It’s a hawk. *'Sam: '''Hawks don't eat humans. Only wild animals. (The hawk swoops past the heroes as we see silhouetted figures) *'Daphne Blake:' Guys, look. I think we've got company. *'Tommy Himi:' Who are they? *'Calumon:' I don’t know. *'Man:' Is salām 'alaykum. In Egypt, that means “hello.” *'Fred Jones:' What-up. That means hello in America. *'Daphne Blake: ' *- *'Jeri Katou:' Who are you? *'Man:' Amahl Ali Akbar, at your service. *'Shaggy Rogers:' Amahl Ali Akbar? Wow that’s some name. Mind if we call you Triple A? *'Amahl Ali Akbar:' So who are you all? *'Tino Tonitini: I’m Tino. And this is Caver, Tish, Lor and my girlfriend Sunset Shimmer. *'''Takato Matsuki: I'm Takato. This is Guilmon. *'Guilmon:' Hi. *- *- *'Amahl Ali Akbar:' This is the Nile River. *'Daphne Blake:' Okay, so where's the river part? *'Sam: '''It’s gone. *- *'Fred Jones:' Alright, remember where we’d parked. (Then they walk as the van is heard, signaling them to know where it is) Surprising Velma/Meeting Prince Omar * - Encounting Amelia Von Butch/Entering the Chamber * '''Woman:' Ah, the Great Sphnix. Nice kitty. Purr for momma. * Alex: '''Who’s that woman? * '''Velma Dinkley: (gasps) Dr. Amelia Von Butch. * Zoe Orimoto: Amelia Von who? * Velma Dinkley: Butch. She’s a notorious archeologist and world class treasure hunter. * Prince Omar: You mean "treasure thief." (picks up his phone) This is Prince Omar, I must speak to my uncle. (Then, Von Butch used her gadget to get Omar's phone away) * Amelia Von Butch: I'm sorry, but your call has been disconnected. (Tosses Omar's phone) Permanently. (The man catches and crashes the phone into pieces) * Amelia Von Butch: Secure the perimeter. We work alone. * Prince Omar: '''Dr. Von Butch! You must leave here at once. * '''Ameli Von Butch: '''And you are? * '''Prince Omar: '''Prince Omar Karrum. I am in charge of this exdition. * '''Amelia Von Butch: A prince charming? Now out of the sandbox kiddies! (She takes off her cloak) Playtime is over! (She goes in) * Velma Dinkley: Wait! You can't go in there! * Amelia Von Butch: Watch me! Sandstorm/Omar's turned to stone *- *- Exploring the Chamber/The Undead Army encounter and chase *'Campbell:' The army of the undead! Velma is turned to stone * Velma Dinkley: (voice) JINKIES!!! (In the distance they hear her scream) * Starlight Glimmer: '''Oh, no! It's Velma! * '''Sunset Shimmer: She's in trouble! * Fred Jones: Come on! (They run to see Velma was in trouble, but they see that it was too late) * Daphne Blake: Oh no! * J.P. Shibayama: Daphne, what is it? Is Velma - (gasps) (They see Velma as a stone statue) * Daphne Blake: Velma is strucked by the curse! *- *- *- *- *'Fred Jones:' Okay, that's it! This curse is going down! This time it's personal! The slide to the unknown city/Ascoobis At the chamber/Dr. Von Butch and the villains arrive/Locus swarm * * * * * * *'Daphne Blake: '''Uh how about it’s the necklace is the key to the curse. *'Fred Jones: Whoa, even better. * * *'Fred Jones: '''Back off. I know judo. (Von Butch's henchmen flings Fred) I wasn’t ready. With Scooby, and the others/At the town Rescued by Amahl Ali Akbar Scorpion Chase/Reunited with the others (???) *'Shaggy Rogers: Wow, it's some kinda sports arena. And the place is packed. Hey, do you think maybe they played baseball in ancient Egypt? *'Scooby-Doo:' Oh boy, I hope so. *- *- *- (???) *'Shaggy Rogers:' Like, maybe this sand spirit is on a low coward diet! (???) (???) *'Hotep:' No! Citizens, don’t be alarmed by what you see. (???) *'Shaggy Rogers:' Would you look at that? That sand spirit was really just a remote controlled monster runned by Hotep. *- (Then, came the rest of the heroes on camels) *'Amahl Ali Akbar:' That man is not Hotep! *'Fred Jones:' Guys! You’re okay! *'Shaggy Rogers:' Not now, Freddy, we're just rapping up here. *'Calumon:' If the guy is not Hotep? Then, who is he actually? *'Amahl Ali Akbar:' He is Armin Granger, brilliant civil engineer, who has been illegally damming the Nile River. (The people got angry) *'Shaggy Rogers:' Like, that's how we got here. He must have stolen the water from the Nile to bring it into the city. *- *- *'Hotep:' And I would've gotten away with it too, if it weren't for these meddling phony pharaohs! (The people take him away) *'Shaggy Rogers:' So, was it dumb luck that Scooby and I happen to fit the prophecy? *- *- *- *- *'Fred Jones:' It just doesn’t add up, if the nile ran dry because of Hotep's scheme, would this mean the curse of Cleopatra is a hoax? *'Shaggy Rogers:' Hoax?! Tell that to poor Velma, turned to stone, and meanwhile we were having the good life, well except for the giant scorpion part. (Scooby continues howling as Daphne comes down) *'Daphne Blake: '''Oh poor Scooby. Listen to him he’s heartbroken. (Scooby whimpers) *'Zoe Orimoto:' How sad. *'Sparrow:' It makes me feel like I want to cry too. *- *'Scooby-Doo: Oh. Scooby-Doo. Back at the Sphnix/Rock Rivers turned to stone/Cleopatra's appears *'''Amelia Von Butch: Let me go! *'Shaggy Rogers:' They got Dr. Von Butch, and her gruesome twosome. * * * * * * * * Cleopatra: You're greed has brought you far and though many dangers to look upon my golden beauty. Now you shall receive what you came for! (Her mask splits apart reveling a hideous mummified face) * Amelia von Butch: (Trying to escape) No, it can't end like this for me! If you let me go I-I-I promise I'll stop treasure hunting forever, I'll open an Orphanage, I'll save the Rain Forrest, I'll recycle! * Cleopatra: (Look Amelia straight with her hideous face) It is too late for that now! Final Battle * Scooby-Doo: Scooby-Dooby-Doo!! * Shaggy Rogers: And like, Shaggy too!! * - * * * * Kim Possible: '''It’s Cassidy. * '''Ron Stopabble: '''And Bob. * * * * '''Cassidy: Go Houndour! * Butch: Go Hitmontop! *- *'Zoycite: '''You fools don't know where to give up. *- *- *- *- *'Cleopatra:' Leave this chamber or be doomed forever!! Cleopatra's Mummy revealed * '''Daphne Blake:' It's Cleopatra! Look out! * Fred Jones: I don't know, Daphne. She looks pretty washed up to me. (Scooby walks towards cleopatra smells then licks her and cleopatra reveals to be Velma) * Everyone: Velma?! * Sunset Shimmer: Cleopatra's mummy was Velma the whole time!? * Human Pinkie Pie: You guys didn't know that? (Sunset Shimmer's face turn red in anger) * Tino Tonitini: '''Calm down, Sunset. * '''Velma DInkley: Okay, Scooby, okay. * Voice: Velma! (???) * Velma Dinkley: Prince Omar! *'Prince Omar:' We did it, Velma. We did it! * Daphne Blake: Prince Omar! He's okay. * - * Fred Jones: Rock Rivers? He's okay, too. * - * Sci-Twi: Why would Velma do such a thing? * - * - * - * Velma Dinkley: As soon as we discovered the hidden chamber, Omar knew that treasure hunters will come from all over. * Prince Omar: Hope that if we bring the curse to life, it would scare away the looters. (A flashback starts) * Prince Omar: So Velma become Cleopatra. While, my workers and I became her army of the undead. * Shaggy Rogers: Then, you used the quick dry cement to make stone statues of yourselves. Ending (At the Sphinx, it was nighttime and fireworks were shown up to the sky) *'Fred Jones:' Well, that oughta hold it for another few thousand years. *- *- *'Amahl Ali Akbar:' You should be proud Velma. You helped restore one of the great monuments of the world. *'Velma Dinkley:' I just had a small part of the work. *'Prince Omar:' *- *- *- *'Prince Omar:' You know, I think it looks better that way. (They laugh) *'Tino Tonitini:' Well, Egypt is saved, the Nile River is back, And Von butch and her goons are now in prison. And I'm sure we had a great time here in Egypt, and who knows what our next adventure will be, as long it is with my friends, and no mummies. Later days! *'''Scooby-Doo: '''Scooby-Dooby Doo! Category:Sonic876 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts